1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular disabling systems and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle verifying and disabling system for disabling a vehicle attempting to elude law enforcement officials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular disabling systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular disabling systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicular disabling systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,975, U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,868, U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,192, U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,244, U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,527; U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,728; U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,231; U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,050; U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,190; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,066.